


Blood Bargaining

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [20]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #ironstrangemoonlightau, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bargaining, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Turned Into Vampire, Cliffhangers, Coercion, Difficult Decisions, Domestic Avengers, Double Life, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Stephen Strange, Fist Fights, Gentleness, Good Peter, Guilty Pleasures, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, IronStrange, IronStrange family, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Libraries, M/M, Magic, Mates, Medical Language, Medical Professionals, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Prophecy, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sharing a Bed, Stalking, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Stephen Strange is a villain, Superfamily (Marvel), Supreme Family, Threats of Violence, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Coven - Freeform, Whump, coven - Freeform, forced blooding, hidden bunkers, hidden weapons, superheroes fighting, vampire mates, wound licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Stephen Strange is the leader of a vampire coven. While walking around New York one night, he spots the man of his dreams, Tony Stark, and his adopted son, Peter Parker. However, Stephen knows that unless he uses Peter as the bargaining chip, Tony won’t follow his demands.(Inspired by the #ironstrangemoonlightau on Instagram)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I've been shipping Ironstrange from the onset of Infinity War, and I was inspired by the Moonlight AU for ironstrange on IG! I opted for a slightly darker approach, where Stephen uses coercion and kidnapping to bring Tony to him and had to earn his real love.
> 
> I'm really bad with multi-chapter stories, so if you can leave an encouraging comment/kudo to help me continue, it'd mean the world to me <3

 

8:00 pm, a typical Tuesday evening.

 

The hospital was nearly empty and the hematology lab workers were off duty for a quick break. No one looked twice at surgeon Stephen Strange as he entered the hematology department. After all, a surgeon could take a look at blood samples and test results without causing any suspicions. 

 

However, Stephen wasn’t there for lab tests. He was here for blood bags stored in the hematology lab’s fridge. He entered and latched the door behind him, looking around to ensure no one else was in the lab and that the surveillance video was put on pause. Stephen approached and opened the large metal refrigerator doors at the back of the hematology lab.

 

He took in the delicious smell of fresh blood samples that had been taken earlier that same morning. He moved past the shelves with blood vials for testing and reached for the drawer with blood bags used for surgery and transfusions. He carefully smelled each bag, avoiding any with A blood types or O- bags. He would need the O- ones for an upcoming surgery and he wouldn’t dare drink anything with type A blood, being a B+ blood type himself. 

 

He pulled three pouches of B+ blood and four of O+ blood. He placed them in a black case that he had brought with him, emblazoned with the ‘hazardous materials’ sign on front. He resumed the surveillance video and walked out of the lab. He greeted patients and nurses on the way out, making sure that no one commented on the case he was holding. 

 

Stephen’s work had ended for the day, but he wasn’t about to go home yet. He walked to the quiet, abandoned side of the hospital. This wing was rarely used, as the wiring was poor and the staff was freaked out by noises they would frequently hear. Stephen knew this place like the back of his hand. He walked into an abandoned room, medical equipment still laid out, and went to a utility closet at the back of it. Inside, there was a metal panel that any normal person would assume was for patching a hole. Stephen moved it aside, revealing the entrance to a tunnel of underground New York, a place where ‘normal people’ were not allowed.

 

He slid inside the ajared panel and slid inside, closing it behind him. He walked down a series of narrowly lit metal pathways, emerging into a large room with a red light illuminating it. 

 

Wong smiled and greeted him before anyone else in the room did, “Stephen.” The others turned to him and bowed with respect. Stephen grinned widely, entering his room.

 

His coven.

 

Stephen told them with authority, “I have brought blood for tonight. Wong and I will get a full bag each. The other bags are to be split amongst yourselves. If you are in need of more, you are free to go hunting. No killing tonight, my ward cannot be filled by humans who need transfusions.” He opened his case, taking a bag of B+ for himself and an O+ one for Wong. The other dozen creatures in the room lunged at the rest of the bags. 

 

Wong took the O+ bag from Stephen, asking, “Are you tired? Perhaps you should rest instead of going outside.”

 

Stephen twisted the top clasp of the B+ blood bag, “I desire to spend some time away from the underground. Besides, I desire a mate, Wong. I’ve been alone for too many decades. The runes told me that New York City was where I was to settle, that was 60 years ago. This coven exists here because I need a mate and sustenance.” Stephen’s eyes radiated a crimson hue. His fangs extended before he bit the blood bag, thirstily draining the plastic of its contents. Wong sighed and followed his silent command, drinking his bag slower than Stephen.

 

The two men waited for the other coven members to retire for the evening or go hunting. Stephen stood and said, “To the surface world.” Wong opened a portal to an alley in downtown New York City. The streets were bustling and radiating with neon lights. Stephen and Wong walked through the street, people eyeing and whispering fondly about them the whole time. Stephen could hear them all clearly. 

 

Stephen suddenly stopped. Wong didn’t know what was wrong, but Stephen quickly turned and took a different street. He heard a voice that was calling for him. The tone was right, that had to be his future mate! He ran for a bit before Wong caught up with him at the edge of a different alley.

 

“Listen Pete, you can’t keep hiding this from the school system. Sooner or later, they’ll find out that I’ve taken you under my wing.”

 

A teenager’s voice responded, “They’re going to to make a fuss about it, then people are going to harass us about it! They'd find out we’re both in the Avengers! I can’t let that happen, Mr. Stark.”

 

Stephen squinted, focusing his vision on a person in the crowd. He recognized the photo from all the New York televisions: it was Tony Stark. Heir to a massive technological empire. He also recognized the kid with him: Peter Parker, he was often in Tony’s conferences or interview. The two were dressed in discrete clothing: hoodies and jeans with tinted sunglasses, both drinking something (Tony had a black coffee with two extra coffee shots and Peter had a strawberry frappuccino). Tony’s face and voice drew Stephen in, almost to the point which he wanted to kidnap Tony then and there. However, a mate would have to be consensual or the bond would be severed.

 

Wong finally caught up with Stephen, who had been running at inhuman speeds, “Stephen, what was that-?”

 

Stephen cut him off, “I found him Wong.” He turned to Wong, fangs exposed, “I found my mate. I just need a bargaining chip to convince him to be mine.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stephen called for a meeting with his coven the following Friday evening. By that time, he had been able to secretly follow Peter Parker long enough to learn his regular schedule from the shadows of rooftops.

 

Stephen held a packet of photos with Peter Parker from all angles from his search, “This boy, I want you to capture you and bring him here alive. He is my mate-to-be’s son, making him my future son. He is skilled in combat but do not injure him unless absolutely necessary. I expect him here tonight.” He took his seat in the center of his red room, letting the rest of his coven, save for Wong, leave him in silence and thought.

 

In the meanwhile, the Avengers were on patrol for the evening. Iron Man was on the west side of New York City, Black Widow was on the north side, Hawkeye on the south side, and Spiderman on the east side.

 

Iron Man connected to Spiderman’s telecommunicator, saying, “How’s it looking out there, kid? It’s pretty uneventful out here.”

 

Spiderman’s telecommunicator pinged back and he said, “It’s pretty quiet here Mr. Stark! Might be another day of patrol- oh my gosh.”

 

“What’s wrong? Is there a problem there?”

 

Spiderman’s voice sounded worried, “My spidey-senses are going crazy. Something’s out here! Oh my…backup, I need backup-!” There was loud static from the telecommunicator and the line went dead less than a second later. Iron Man quickly contacted the other Avengers to get to Spiderman’s last whereabouts, but by the time they arrived, there was no sign of the teenager anywhere. The telecommunicator had been torn off of his suit and there were signs of a struggle on the spot where Spiderman was last seen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony didn’t sleep at all the following night. As the other Avengers were coming off of missions and reconnaissance duty, Tony had used all of his resources and energy to follow his adoptive son’s hidden trail. The only evidence he currently had to go on was a blood splatter and the broken communicator, of which there was the same audio message and a little extra static.

 

Tony had spent hours playing the audio over and over, trying to find out if there was a voice behind Peter’s or any telltale noises that would give him direction. He also looked at photos and DNA samples of the blood splatter found on the building’s edge where Peter was last heard. Working with Natasha and Clint, Tony determined that Peter had to be ambushed, as they said that the blood splat was moving in several distinct directions. The DNA in the blood splatter was a different story. Vision affirmed that there were multiple small segments of foreign DNA in it, however, most of it was Peter’s. 

 

Steve and Bucky had also helped Tony look at the results, and Bucky made a comment, “Are we sure that he was ambushed by a villain? None of the thugs in the city would’ve waited this long to send you a ransom note if they got the kid.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow but then thought about it, “He might be onto something Tony.”

 

Before Tony could tell them off, Vision spoke about some of the results, “Tony, sir...the samples have been analyzed and they have all come back...distorted.”

 

Tony looked confused, “Distorted HOW?” His voice was forceful and course, as he hadn’t slept in 36 hours thus far.

 

Vision analyzed the huge grid of results in a second before saying, “While the specimens are all of human DNA, there seems to be some impossible decomposition and regeneration in the mix. It was though the specimen came from extremely well-preserved cadavers...if cadavers were still alive.”

 

Tony ran some more tests on the information and some news articles popped up in his computer systems, talking about how some bodies of recently deceased people were found mangled and were found missing not long after they were found. It was almost like their killer wanted the public to know they existed before disposing of the bodies themselves. 

 

Tony sat back, wondering with coldness in his body, “Dammit...if he does that to Peter, I’ll find him and…”

 

Steve squeezed his shoulder, “It won’t happen. Night patrol is coming up and we WILL find who is behind this. Peter will be home soon.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The night fell. Tony was the only one in the tower as the clock hit 1am. He had been awake more than 48 hours and patrol hours would be ending soon. The 24 hour mark for Peter’s disappearance had passed, which worried Tony. Minors who weren’t found within this time frame were usually in danger. 

 

After drinking his fifth cup of coffee that evening, the automated computer pinged to let him know that it had picked up something on the Avenger Tower’s main surveillance camera. Tony raised an eyebrow, as none of the other Avengers had radioed in saying they were returning to base yet. And if they were, they definitely wouldn't be taking the front door, which was only for pedestrians and average citizens. He clicked on the camera number on the computer to enhance the image.

 

The image was blurry, but there was a person standing at the edge of the camera’s view, barely cutting off the top half of their body. The person was wearing jeans, white sneakers, and looked to be wearing a button up, with what Tony could tell. Something in Tony’s gut didn’t feel right.

 

He asked, “Friday, what was Peter wearing before patrol yesterday?” A picture of Peter from the indoor surveillance camera appeared on screen. He was wearing a button up with a tank top underneath, jeans, and white sneakers, very similar looking to the person outside. Tony also took note that the silhouette of the person was just off camera, as though they knew they would be seen, just barely. They were also not moving, just standing...as though they were aware that they were being watched through a camera. 

 

Tony bit his nails and said, “Friday, calculate dimmensions of Peter. Compare them to that person in the camera.” 

 

Friday spoke, “Measurements match up exactly in terms of estimated height, shoe size, and build-” The screen suddenly buzzed, cutting Friday off, reading a message:

 

_ STARK, FOLLOW PETER TO MY ABODE.  _

_ DO NOT TOUCH HIM, DO NOT SPEAK TO HIM. _

_ TELL NO ONE AND LEAVE ALL WEAPONS. _

_ DISOBEY THESE TERMS AND HARM MAY COME TO PETER. _

 

Tony bit his lip and said, “Friday, record the screens over the last hour for all Stark Tower cameras. I am only taking my cellular phone, location will be turned off temporarily. Do not alert Avengers until they return.” Once Friday was complicent, Tony went down the main elevator and exited the front entrance. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After following the silhouette through town, Tony comes face to face with a man who is willing to imprison and manipulate him to make him his mate.   
> However, Tony isn't one to take demands without fighting back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A speedy chapter 2!   
> I feel like this chapter has a lot of setup for the next chapter in it, so sorry if it's not that interesting :(  
> Leave me a kudo and let me know what you think will happen yet, I have a few ideas I MIGHT put in if enough people comment about it :D <3

Peter had already moved in the time that Tony had been talking. Tony was barely able to see Peter’s silhouette leaving the tower in towards the heart of the city. Tony followed behind, running through crowds and streets, following his adoptive son who would not turn to look at him but also seemed to never wander past Tony’s eyesight. 

 

Once entering a darkened alley, Peter stood before a brick wall before a portal opened before him. Stepping inside, he stood motionless, as though waiting for Tony to follow. Tony felt his body telling him not to follow, but dammit, Peter was his son. Tony walked forward and into the portal, which swiftly closed behind them.

 

Tony looked around and noticed the strange surrounding, an all red hall illuminated with soft lights and connected by a series of metallic tunnels. He seemed to be in the heart of the place, as there were others in the room, along with a throne and a man standing besides him. Peter approached the throne and stopped.

 

Tony picked up on a familiar voice, “I-I brought him Mr. Stark here, now please, don’t hurt him. Please. Mr. Stark is-”

 

The man on the throne answered, “Your adoptive father, I already know. That’s why I had you bring him here, he wouldn’t have followed any of my pawns here. He’s much too paranoid.” He looked forward and his eyes met Tony’s, asking, “Do you know who I am?”

 

Tony recognized the man’s face, putting the dots together in his head, “You were on the cover of the Medical Association’s magazine.” Then he remembered the name, “You’re Stephen Strange, a top ranking neurosurgeon.”

 

Stephen smiled a little, “Correct. Welcome to my den, my coven is pleased to meet you.” He motioned with his arm and all the others in the room, excluding Stephen, Wong, and Peter, bowed. Tony looked visibly confused, so Stephen asked, “Do you know why I had Peter bring you here?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, speaking from the research he had just done, “Let me guess, you were behind the gruesome murders recently, and you want me to be your next victim.” Tony’s voice became a bit more forceful, “Why risk it by going after me, someone who can clearly kick your ass and have the Avengers here in minutes?”

 

Stephen tsked to himself and then said, “You’re right about the murders. However, you’re wrong about wanting to victimize you.” His gaze shifted slightly to Peter, “Peter. Come here.” He beckoned Peter with a finger, and almost magnetically, Peter moved. His body shook somewhat unnaturally, Tony noted, like he was a puppet moving by string. Almost at once, Peter sat in Stephen’s leg, still not looking at Tony.

 

Stephen smiled deviously, asking Peter almost rhetorically, “Why don’t you show your father how you’ve changed?” Peter didn’t move, but Stephen looked over at Tony, and he seemed to connect the pieces.

 

Tony stomped forward, “Bastard, what have you done to him?!” Before he could get too close, he was surrounded by blood-hungry members of the coven from all sides and Wong from the front, his staff just under Tony’s chin. It was a warning, Tony would have to submit to the coven’s rules so long as he was in their presence. 

 

Stephen turned Peter’s face to look at Tony, “Isn't he beautiful? I remade your son in our image.” Peter’s fearful eyes met Tony’s, and they were crimson red like everyone else’s in the coven. His face also had two streams of dried blood on it, signifying that he had taken a victim of his own.

 

Tony grit his teeth and asked, “Fuck, why did you do that?! What do you want?” 

 

Stephen smiled and didn’t react to the outburst, “Simple. I’ve had my eye on you for a long time Stark. You’re everything I desire in a mate: intelligent, feisty, caring, and willing to do anything to make your loved ones happy.” He didn’t let Tony respond before tilting Peter’s neck back, “After all, it’d be so easy to snap his neck and let him drown his own blood.” With those words, he let Peter go and stood, approaching the group that had cornered Tony, motioning for them to disperse, but stay close.

 

Stephen put his fingers under Tony’s chin and asked, “Well, what is your choice?”

 

Tony squeezed his phone and then pressed it roughly against his arm, “I say-” His phone quickly molded into an Iron Man glove, “-let us out of here!” He aimed and shot an energy beam at Stephen, who didn’t look surprised. Tony wouldn’t have left the Avengers tower completely unarmed. 

 

Stephen moved back and pressed his hands together, saying, “If that’s what it’ll take to subdue you.” Glowing circles emerged from his hands and he prepared for Tony’s next shot. The two shot and blocked one another as the rest of the coven stood aside as they attacked.

 

As Tony lunged for Stephen, Stephen opened a portal and pulled Tony in, shooting him back out and slamming him roughly against the wall. Tony was on his knees, he was exhausted and he wasn’t well armed. If Stephen truly wanted, he could attack and cause Tony some serious harm.

 

Tony looked up as Peter appeared between him and Stephen, so fast that Tony hadn’t noticed him move. Peter stood as a barrier between them saying, “Don’t hurt Mr. Stark. He’s special to me...if you want him to be your mate...y-you shouldn’t hurt him!” Peter was the only one in the lair to oppose Stephen, but his words got through to him, as Stephen deactivated his magic after his plea.

 

He said with false annoyance, “I suppose you’re right, Peter. Go, take your father to your room and help tend to him. All others, put seals around the coven walls...no one is going or leaving until I say so.” Everyone dispersed, and Peter helped Tony to his feet, leading him down a darkened hallway to where he had been staying for the past hours. Dizzy from exertion, Tony began to fade in and out of consciousness.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony came to not long after Peter had lay him in his bed. Tony observed weakly as he heard water running from Peter’s bathroom. The walls were gray and abnormally shiny. Adamantium plated for sure. There weren’t any windows, hinting that they were in a hidden or run down facility that could possibly be underground. There were minimal decorations on the walls and floor, made with intricate and illegible patterns of a language that Tony wasn’t familiar with. The door was solid steel as well, the weakest metal that Tony had seen so far. 

 

Wherever he was, Tony knew he was not in cell service range with adamantium walls and the bunker was filled with creatures that could lock him in and kill him with a bite. And their leader just so happened to be a magical surgeon who had them all at his disposal. 

 

“Mr. Stark…? How do you feel?” Tony turned his head to the bathroom door, where Peter was looking out at him. Except for the crimson eyes, he looked exactly as he did when Tony last saw him: same clothes, same hair, same look of concern.

 

Tony shrugged, saying, “As well as I can for being projectiled at a wall without my armor.” He propped himself on his shoulder, and Peter was besides him in less than a blink of an eye, which made Tony stiffen. “Jeez kid...don’t do that.”

 

Peter cocked his head to one side, asking, “Don’t do what?”

 

Tony motioned, “That thing where you move fast. I can’t see you move.”

 

Peter said, “Ooooh.” Then he smiled, “I’m getting used to my body Mr. Stark...it’s hard to come to terms with.”

 

Tony asked seriously, “Be honest with me kid, what did the sorcerer do to you?”

 

Peter rubbed the side of his neck, “I...It’s kind’ve foggy, Mr. Stark. I remember being on patrol, then being overwhelmed by dozens of creatures...everything was weird, it was like I was on drugs. I remember being put into Stephen’s lap and he drew something on my neck before he bit me. I woke up thirsty...I...I don’t remember much after that, only that I was instructed later that evening to bring you here without revealing myself to you.”

 

Tony looked upset, “So he made you a pawn.”

 

Peter sighed, “It’s...not bad Mr. Stark, he only threatened me when you were near. But he does have...a temper.”

  
  


Tony asked, “Well, why the hell did he take you then?”

 

Peter says, “Well, he wants you. He says he’s been looking for you and wants you to be his.” Peter tensed and stood up all of a sudden, and quickly stood, “I-I’m sorry...I need to...I need to eat.” His teeth began elongating into fangs before Tony’s very eyes. He should’ve been afraid...but this was his kid now.

 

Tony rolled up his sleeve and extended his arm out. “Drink, kid. I’d rather you hurt me than hurt anyone else.”

 

Peter looked shocked, and he protested, “No, I-I’m not good at self-control yet. I don’t want to accidently drain you.”

 

“You won’t. I know you won’t.” Tony smiled a little, “And if you did kill me, better you than that wizard guy.” Peter sat down again and gently took Tony’s arm. He could smell the fresh blood only now that he was hungry. Peter opened his jaw and hesitated before he sunk his fangs into Tony’s arm and sucked as hard as he could. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter drinks Tony's blood, alerting the entire rest of the coven. He wants to both discipline Peter and provide Tony with some pleasure. And later, Tony begins to understand why Stephen wants him to be his mate.

The smell of blood wafted, catching Stephen’s attention. He was the first one to notice, but he wasn’t surprised. Tony would happily open a vein for his son, just as Stephen knew he would. It was the reason he chose Peter rather than any other Avenger.

 

Once the coven began salivating at the smell, Stephen stood, saying, “Go feast tonight. I will care for my mate.” He opened a portal, which was the only way to leave the bunker without disturbing the seals on the wall that kept them untraceable from other machines and trackers. The coven members left quickly, clearly hungry. Stephen turned to Wong, “You should go too. The smell of blood may become too extreme for you.”

 

Wong raised an eyebrow, “I am your right hand man, I cannot simply abandon you.”

 

“Go, I will summon you shortly. It’s for everyone’s safety.” After a moment’s hesitation, Wong left the bunker as well. Stephen then walked down to Peter’s room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter drank in slow, deep gulps, making his hands tremble and his eyes glow. Stephen would definitely find out, but Peter kept drinking. His guardian’s blood was so warm, so rich, running freely from his puncture wound. It was something that drinking from a body bag could never fulfill:the raw desire for a live source.

 

Before Peter could sip again, Peter’s teeth were pulled out and away from Tony’s arm and his head was pushed against the adamantium walls after Stephen had grabbed his neck. The impact would have hurt a human like Tony, but Peter wasn’t human anymore, so it simply was a surprise. 

 

Stephen was staring him in the eye fiercely, but said simply, “You caused him agony. You have to learn to control that.” He let go of Peter’s neck and turned his attention to Tony. He was half conscious, arm trembling from the impact of Peter’s bite, and was leaning on the wall to avoid falling over.

 

Noticing Stephen touching his arm, he activated his blaster arm again, but he couldn’t aim it right with his lightheadedness. Peter quickly moved in and deactivated it so that Tony wouldn’t accidently fire without warning.

 

Stephen pulled Tony’s arm closer and taught Peter, “Your bite causes pain, do not leave your teeth inside your victims. Pull your teeth out, and lap at the wound, then suck. The coagulation and hormonal properties in your saliva will close the wound and give the victim euphoria.” Stephen licked over the puncture wound several times, more than he normally would to release his saliva pheromones into Tony’s bloodstream. It would react in Tony’s blood similar to drugs, giving him an intense body high.

 

The saliva kicked in within seconds, causing Tony to toss his head side to side and moan. He shook, but it was controlled and clearly not in response to pain. Stephen finished sucking from the punctures to close them, and to taste his to-be mate’s blood. As he expected, he savoured every drop he could get into his mouth. He wasn’t going to drink from him, not while he was so deprived of blood. 

 

Tony leaned against the wall, utterly exhausted. Everything in his body felt painful and overly sensitive. It was the reason he winced as Stephen lifted him, his head spinning.

 

Stephen told Peter, “We need to hone your skills. But for now, I am moving Tony to my room, at least until you can be trusted not to drain him.” Peter hung his head in understanding, not protesting as his guardian was removed from his room. While he loved Tony, the last thing he wanted to do was to accidentally kill him.

 

Stephen walked with Tony in his arm down a darker corridor. Tony tried to keep his eyes open to memorize the area where he was going. He wasn’t able to concentrate well, but he did see them pass a library on the way into a huge master bedroom at the back. As much as he wanted to fight and hiss at Stephen, he didn’t do anything as he was laid on one side of the king-sized bed. Stephen climbed onto the other and closed his eyes. Tony turned his head to the side and looked at the man’s face.

 

Huh, so vampires didn’t sleep in coffins after all.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony woke alone, unsure how long he had been asleep. Once he was aware that Stephen wasn’t there, he glanced around the large room. It was also plated with adamantium and lacked windows, but this room was more decorated than Peter’s. There were lit candles, several dozen books open on a nearby desk, sage smoldering on a nearby alter. Tony turned to the side and noticed that there was a tray with a food that was covered. 

 

Reaching over, he pulled off the sticky note that was attached and read it. “Peter informed me that you should probably eat once you awake.” Tony uncovered the tray. It was a bowl of tomato soup, a toasted cheese sandwich and a tall glass of water. As suspicious as he was of Stephen, he realized that it had probably been a full day since he had eaten, and he didn’t know if he would eat anytime soon. He doubted vampires had to eat normal food, so he should enjoy this as he could.

 

Tony slowly ate, trying to pace himself. If Stephen drugged or poisoned him, he had to be sure that he could stop before ingesting everything. After eating about half, he determined that the food was clear. Looking up, Tony noticed that his phone was on the table on the opposite side of the tray tray. Tony picked it up, it had gotten cracked from Stephen throwing him against the wall earlier. However, it still worked, though he couldn’t get signal to the Avengers tower. Slipping it into his pocket, he finished drinking the water and stood.

 

He looked at the books that Stephen kept on the desk. They were full of symbols that didn’t look like any language that Tony had seen before. Luckily, his phone had a translator, so he tried that on the first few pages. From what the phone could understand, the books contained some ancient language that was selectively handed down to the Sorcerer Supreme. They contained everything from history to spells.

 

Tony left the desk and left the room, which wasn’t latched. It was pin drop silent, and the halls looked like they extended forever. However, he noticed the library door from the night before. He decided to go there, which was also empty upon arrival. Still, Tony was fascinated by the amount of literature in bunker. Browsing the shelves, he saw books that he both could and could not comprehend, in dozens of languages. 

 

Pulling a book, Tony’s eyes widened and he spoke to himself, “It...moves.” As he let go of it, the book continuously floated in the air, like gravity didn’t apply. He opened it and read it in fascination. The book was entirely in latin, a language that he did know and understand. As he read, he began to understand…

 

...that the Sorcerer Supreme without a mate was a vampire without blood. He needed Tony, that became evident right away, which sent goosebumps down his spine. Tony suddenly heard a quiet patter of footsteps making their way towards him, unnerving him as they got ever closer to the library door.


End file.
